


Evolving Heroes

by AnaliaLyka



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliaLyka/pseuds/AnaliaLyka
Summary: It's been one week since Albert Maverick admitted his corruption on live air before being defeated and Kotetsu and Barnaby announced their retirement. Hero's TV has to evolve or permanently lose the trust of the people. It's time for Kotetsu to make a decision on how being Barnaby's partner defines him, and the hero business for good.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3! This is my first fanfic, but not my first short story! I don't have an update schedule, but I'll be back with an update soon. Everything is planned and going smoothly and I hope you like it!

“Is anybody going to tell Barnaby that Kotetsu’s favorite food isn’t fried rice- it’s just the only thing he knows how to make?” Antonio asked the room.

A chorus of ‘no’ sounded from around the lounge room. Nobody would dare.

“Aww, come on guys, I really do like fried rice!” Kotetsu whined.

“Yeah, because you have the culinary pallet of a child,” Karina said while rolling her eyes.

“Fried rice is delicious though!” Kotetsu cried while he slumped in his seat on the couch. “Why do you guys always pick on me?”

“Because you make it so easy sometimes,” Karina said.

“No darling, I don’t think that’s it,” interjected Nathan with a smile on his pouty pink lips. Karina blushed hard and slouched in her own seat.

“Whatever,” she said. “I just want this meeting to get over with so I can go home.”

“We’re still missing Barnaby. We need him here for this,” Agnes said. Cain stood next to her, and for once wasn’t holding a camera but instead a notepad. 

“Can’t we at least be told what this is about?” Pao-Lin asked.

“I agree,” Keith said first and then Ivan and the rest of the first league heroes chimed in. 

Instead of saying anything Agnes rolled her eyes and looked to Cain. Before anything could be done, Barnaby walked in. 

“I’m sorry I’m late everyone, I had business to take care of.”

“Likely story,” Kotetsu teased but made room for Barnaby next to him on the couch. Barnaby took it and everyone looked to Agnes. 

“So, as you understand, the events of last week have shook Sternbild and the whole world,” began Agnes. “People think Hero TV is corrupt and are calling for the cancellation and the removal of government coordination.”

Everybody in the room shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Ivan looked to the floor. “There has to be something we can do, right? Like we did last time when Lunatic got the population to distrust us,” Keith said.

“We certainly will try, but on top of the people’s distrust, we don’t have a president. Not to mention two of our most popular heroes are resigning. . .” Agnes looked to Kotetsu and Barnaby. 

“Can you blame us?” Kotetsu said. “I barely have any superpowers anymore.” 

“Nobody blames you guys! You will always be welcomed to Hero TV Studios!” exclaimed Ivan.

“Yes, we would certainly use the ratings the two of you bring us. However, the board wants to hold a farewell celebration for your leaving. We plan on hosting all sorts of events for the weekend and making it an annual feastival that would honor heroes,” Agnes explained. 

“Wow that sounds like so much fun!” said Pao-Lin, “But could this really work?”

“Yes, also afterwards will be launching a new series revolving around the Ouroboros crime syndicate that will air weekly. Hopefully this will all help to bolster our image and gain the trust of the people.”

Agnes continues talking about the festival celebrations for another hour, explaining to everyone that they’d have to work even more hours for this week to pull through the ratings, but Kotetsu stopped listening. Barnaby or Mr. Lloyds could just tell him all this later anyway. 

After the meeting, all the other heroes either went home or went to the gym, but as the room cleared out, Barnaby grabbed the edge of Kotetsu’s shirt and made him wait until they were alone.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” smirked Kotetsu.

“It’s about Ouroboros,” Barnaby said with a look on his face that made Kotetsu nervous.

“Listen, Bunny, I’m an old man about to retire. I want to help, but my powers aren’t what they used to be anymore,” Kotetsu shrugged and put his arm on the couch behind Barnaby’s shoulders. 

“You and I both know you’re never going to be anything less than a hero, Kotetsu. You can retire, but you’ll always be hunting down criminals.”

Barnaby locked eyes with Kotetsu, a million thoughts racing through Wild Tiger’s mind, mostly how right Barnaby was. Kotetsu could quit, and move to another country, and lose every once of his powers but he would never stop being a hero. 

Kotetsu let his arm wrap around Barnaby’s shoulders and gave it a squeeze. They smiled for a soft moment, nothing more needing to be said. 

“What can I do for you, Bunny?”

“Remember when Agnes said they’re launching an Ouroboros investigation show? She was talking about it with me earlier. I’m thinking about doing it,” Barnaby said. 

“What! That sounds awesome, right up your ally!” Kotetsu gave another encouraging squeeze to Barnaby. 

“I would want you to do it with me,” Barnaby said, his hand grabbing Kotetsu’s on his shoulder. “You, me, everyday, hunting those bastards. . .” Barnaby’s head started to move closer to Kotetsu’s, the space closing quicker with every inch. 

But before Barnaby could land a kiss, Kotetsu pulled back.

“Woah, Bunny, this is really sudden! I mean, I just don’t know! I told my family I would get a desk job back home, and my powers are dying, and I don’t know anything about this at all.” Kotetsu pulled his arm back and put it in his lap. “What even are we, anyway?” 

“Huh?” Barnaby’s face contorted and he raised an eyebrow. “We’re partners!”

“Yeah!” Kotetsu agreed. “But, outside of work what are we?”

“. . . Partners . . .”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotetsu and Barnaby finish their conversation and are left with a ton of questions and one really happy answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and/or left a kudo for Chapter One! It really means a lot to me. I've never had my writing get views on the internet so I was elated when I saw people had been here. I tried using Wattpad and tumblr but it never went well no matter what I tried. I'll be writing this more frequently than I planned since people seamed to enjoy this :)
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!

". . . Partners. . ."

The word commanded the air to be silent and Kotetsu could only stare at Barnaby. Yes, the two of them frequently hung out together, almost like dates. Barnaby had met Kaede and Kaede liked him. Barnaby and Kotetsu kissed, and had sex, and were even p a r t n e r s at work, but this was never something they talked about. It was just how their relationship grew the past few years. Everything was easy until their conversation earlier. 

But it wasn't like Kotetsu ever saw anybody else. He only did these things with Bunny. That nickname was pretty suggestive now that he thought about it. 

"Like, boyfriends?" Kotetsu asked, oblivious to the landmine he'd stepped on. 

"What!" Barnaby asked, shock, pain, and confusion all sounding in his voice at once. He pulled away from Kotetsu, who was just frozen on the spot. 

“How could you not know?” Barnaby asked, “Did I do something? I thought it was obvious.”

“No no, you didn’t do anything wrong!” Kotetsu said, scooting towards Barnaby to try and calm him down, his hands raised. “I just always thought we were friends with benefits.”

Anger curled Barnaby’s brows and his mouth opened before he was able to control himself. But before he said anything, he closed it. 

“Really? Well, since we’re only friends, what else has this relationship been to you? Are we open as well?” Barnaby asked with controlled calmness. 

“No! Well, I wouldn’t have minded if you were seeing someone else, because I didn’t think this was a relationship, but I haven’t been with anyone. I just. . . you’re my best friend Barnaby. I’m just shocked is all.” Kotetsu said. 

Barnaby ran his fingers through his hair. “I feel like an idiot for just assuming. What now?”

“I don’t really know. . .”

“How can you not know?”

It was Kotetsu’s turn to be frustrated. He stood up, his feet moving on their own as he paced the room. “I don’t know, Barnaby! I’ve never not been a hero before! I haven’t dated anyone since my wife! I missed the chance to raise Kaede! All I know is the hero business and all I know is that it’s time to retire, but I don’t know how to continue as myself afterwards!”

Kotetsu’s explosion left Barnaby’s mouth wide open, a rare sight. 

“Kotetsu, it’s going to be okay.”

“Is it!” Kotetsu yelled, “How can I work at a damn desk job? Have you met me? I can’t keep still for five minutes unless I’m hungover, how am I supposed to work in a cubicle?”

“Then don’t work in an office, come work with me on the Oroborus show,” Barnaby said, his face soft now. 

“But what about Kaede? I can’t take her away from her grandmother!” Kotetsu buried his face in his hands and let out a dramatic sob before plopping back onto the sofa. “I wish I still had my ten minutes.”

Barnaby’s hand started rubbing Kotetsu’s back. It was warm and gentle as always.

“I’m sorry, Kotetsu. I should have made sure we talked about being a couple a lot sooner. You’re clearly overwhelmed.” 

This wasn’t the first time since last week Barnaby had acted like this. Before, it was like their relationship was a constant reaction. A bit of mindless bickering. Some cute gestures. Whenever they had an argument, the other never apologized, it usually wasn’t serious enough to warrant more than a patch up like a date or hug. It was never about them, and more about their opinions. 

But since a week ago, when Barnaby held an almost lifeless Tiger in his arms, he’d been a lot softer, calmer, easier. He acted like he did now. 

Kotetsu fell back onto his chest, finally calming down. They stayed like that for a moment.

“Maybe we should take a break.” Barnaby said, exhausted.

“No way.” Kotetsu said firmly. “I just found out I have the number one hero as my boyfriend, I’m not just gonna lose that.” 

Kotetsu felt that air move a bit more rapidly in Barnaby’s chest. He assumed it was from happiness and not anger. 

“Come on, we should go somewhere nice tonight. Agnes did tell us we’d have to be working harder next week, might as well enjoy ourselves.” 

With a smile on his face, Barnaby said, “Think your right, Tiger.”

As the two of them left the lounge and approached the automatic doors, they heard the incriminating sounds of people scattering. But before anyone could hide themselves or run away, the doors slid open and a huge dog pile of all the first league heroes collapsed into the room. 

“Did you guys hear everything?” Kotetsu screamed. 

“Well. . . no. . .” Keith was a really bad liar. 

Both Barnaby and Kotetsu’s faces were burning with embarrassment and shock. 

“How could you? Where’s the respect?” Kotetsu asked.

Nathan didn’t even seem guilty when he said, “We just couldn’t resist! You guys were the ones having an argument in the lounge of all places. We were leaving when we heard yelling and got curious.”

“Look,” Antonio said, “We didn’t really do anything wrong! We all would have found out anyway. Agnes watches the camera feeds to see if there’s anything to use for the show and Cain would have told us.”

“What! Since when has she been doing that?” Kotestu asked, completely oblivious again. 

“She’s been doing that for years.” Pai-Lin said. “It’s only stuff she can use for advertising, nothing personal. She doesn’t want to ruin our branding.”

“Oh, thank God,” Kotetsu sighed. 

“Shows over,” Barnaby said, red to his ears. “Go home.”

Everybody left Hero TV headquarters for real this time, and Kotetsu got a ride on Barnaby’s sports car. As Bunny drove them down the streets Kotetsu used to patrol, he felt a little better about it all. He could retire or may work on the Ouroboros TV show, and live half in the city and half back home. Kotetsu didn’t know, but he knew he wasn’t alone.

Barnaby drove with one hand resting on his lap, eyes focused on the road. It was attractive, Barnaby was attractive, and Kotetsu took the chance to hold his hand. They both smiled.


End file.
